Allez les bleus !
by Zephineange
Summary: Raven s'est lancée à la recherche d'un jeune mutant français en difficulté. Mais compte tenu de son apparence, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de se rendre à Paris en juillet 1998 ?


**Allez les bleus !**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir à tous ! Je me dois de vous prévenir, cette fic est avant tout un énorme délire, qui m'est venu car j'habite à Paris, que j'entends parler de l'Euro de foot dix fois par jour et que j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Raven. Mais j'espère quand même que cette histoire vous fera rire au moins un petit peu... ;-)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à leurs créateurs, les auteurs de comics, et aux divers réalisateurs qui les ont adaptés au cinéma, merci à eux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Charles était toujours heureux de voir Raven passer à l'Institut. Après Washington, elle avait pris l'habitude de venir le voir au moins trois ou quatre fois par an, toujours pour Noël et son anniversaire, mais depuis ce qui était arrivé avec Apocalypse, près de quinze ans auparavant, ses visites s'étaient faites beaucoup plus fréquentes. Il lui arrivait même de rester plusieurs mois au manoir avant de repartir sur les routes, à la recherche de mutants en détresse qu'elle pourrait envoyer à son frère.

Car elle finissait immanquablement par repartir, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu rester en place et Charles ne pouvait guère la blâmer. Il y avait tant de choses à voir sur Terre, tant de choses à découvrir. Bien souvent au cours des années qui avaient précédé, il avait souhaité l'accompagner, avant de se rendre compte que sa condition risquait de compliquer les choses et de se contenter de boire les récits de voyage de sa sœur. De toute façon, entre la direction de l'école et les conférences pour la paix entre mutants et humains auxquelles il assistait très souvent, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour lui.

En tout état de cause, Raven lui avait envoyé un message mi-juin pour lui dire qu'elle était en France, sur les traces d'un jeune mutant apparemment incontrôlable. Il s'était donc attendu à la voir arriver d'un jour à l'autre avec un nouvel élève pour son école, mais presque un mois plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle, et il avait commencé à s'inquiéter légèrement. Fallait-il qu'il utilise Cerebo ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais il s'agissait juste de vérifier qu'elle allait bien...

Finalement, il n'en avait pas eu besoin puisqu'un mercredi de juillet, au milieu de l'après-midi, il avait senti l'esprit de sa sœur, brillant et familier, atteindre les limites de son champs de perception. Celle-ci était accompagnée, sans doute par le jeune mutant qu'elle était allée chercher, et Charles pouvait sentir les pensées du plus jeune, d'abord sombres, s'éclairer à la vue du manoir et des élèves qui exerçaient leurs capacités dans le parc. Faisant rouler son fauteuil, il se rendit jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour descendre les accueillir sur le perron.

Il l'atteignait tout juste lorsqu'il vit une Ford grise parcourir le bout de l'allée et se garer en bas des marches. Quelques secondes plus tard, la conductrice émergea du véhicule ainsi qu'un adolescent qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Comme souvent désormais, Raven arborait sa forme bleue originelle et non la forme blonde qu'elle avait affectionnée un temps. Elle était vêtue d'une robe jaune et de ballerines de la même couleur, et Charles se surprit à trouver cela étrange, même si cela faisait désormais plusieurs années qu'elle avait renoncé à se promener nue. Sans rien laisser paraître de sa confusion, il la salua joyeusement :

« Raven, quelle bonne surprise ! Je commençais à me dire que tu ne viendrais pas !

\- Et laisser ce danger public dans la nature ? répondit-elle en désignant son compagnon de voyage du doigt. Certainement pas. »

À ces mots, l'adolescent se renfrogna, et Charles échangea quelques mots avec lui tandis que la jeune femme, plus si jeune que ça mais qui l'était toujours d'apparence, sortait deux grosses valises du coffre de la Ford. Après avoir emmené à l'intérieur le nouveau, qui répondait au nom de Jules, le télépathe appela silencieusement Scott. Celui-ci arriva rapidement et s'empressa de prendre les bagages des mains de Raven tout en la saluant chaleureusement. Charles lui demanda s'il pouvait montrer sa chambre au nouvel élève – le deuxième lit de celle de Bobby Drake serait parfait – et lui faire visiter les lieux. Sentant que le Professeur souhaitait passer du temps avec sa sœur, Scott acquiesça rapidement et entraîna vers l'escalier le jeune homme, qui se retenait visiblement de demander au plus âgé la raison pour laquelle il portait des lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Une fois seuls, Charles emmena Raven dans le petit salon qui était attenant à sa chambre et il put presque entendre celle-ci se détendre alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce. Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en enlevant ses ballerines pour mettre ses doigts de pied en éventail.

« Je ne retournerai plus jamais à Paris, annonça-t-elle en appuyant sa tête contre le dossier en cuir.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Charles s'installant en face d'elle. Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis arrivée en France mi-juin, commença-t-elle d'une voix lasse, en me disant que retrouver un mutant adolescent dans une bourgade paumée serait un jeu d'enfant et résultat, il m'a fallu un mois pour trouver sa famille, réaliser qu'il avait fugué et que personne ne savait où il était, finir par découvrir qu'il était monté sur Paris, le retrouver, et réussir à m'extirper des griffes de fans en délire.

\- De fans en délire ? répéta le télépathe en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, parce que monsieur le fugueur a eu la bonne idée de prendre un petit boulot dans un bar qui diffusait des compétitions sportives en direct, soupira Raven.

\- Et alors ? insista le Professeur, de plus en plus perplexe.

\- Charles, commença calmement Raven, si je te dis Paris, sport et fans en délires, ça te fait penser à quoi ?

\- À un stade ? tenta l'autre en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air d'un enfant pris en faute alors qu'il avait plus de soixante ans.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant ? demanda la mutante avec précaution.

\- Mais au courant de quoi ?

\- Que la Coupe du Monde de football vient juste de se terminer enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et que la France a gagné à domicile 3-0 face au Brésil ! C'est dans tous les journaux ! Je suis même prête à parier que certains de tes élèves ont regardé en différé le match ici.

\- Excuse-moi de prêter plus d'attention aux dernières parutions scientifiques qu'aux résultats sportifs, grommela le télépathe.

\- Parfois, dit Raven très sérieusement, je me demande vraiment dans quel monde tu vis.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne regarde pas le moindre petit match de foot que je ne peux pas vivre dans mon temps, souffla Charles avec mauvaise foi tandis que la jeune femme levait les yeux au ciel. Et puis, je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec toi.

\- Une fois à Paris, reprit la mutante, j'ai mis du temps à retrouver la trace de Jules et lorsque j'ai enfin réussi, on était dimanche soir et il travaillait dans un bar sportif. Et puisque qu'il faut apparemment tout t'expliquer, dimanche soir, c'était la finale et le bar était bondé. Je n'ai même pas réussi à faire deux mètres avant d'être alpaguée par des types à moitié ivres qui m'ont prise pour la plus grande supportrice de l'équipe de France au monde.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu leur donner cette idée ? demanda le télépathe qui malgré tous ses efforts ne voyait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- J'ai la peau bleue, les cheveux rouges et ce jour-là, je portais une robe blanche, tu as besoin d'un dessin ? » répliqua Raven, le ton légèrement sarcastique.

Soudain, Charles eut la vision très nette de sa sœur, image vivante du drapeau français, pénétrant dans un bar rempli à ras bord de supporters vivant un moment historique, et il ne put empêcher un grand sourire de s'étaler sur son visage.

« Ravie de voir que ça t'amuse, siffla la mutante. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai passé la soirée avec des gens complètement surexcités, qui tombaient presque en pâmoison à chaque action de Zidane et qui n'ont pas arrêté de me répéter que j'étais la meilleure fan qui soit même après avoir compris que j'étais américaine. Et quand ils ont gagné j'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient m'étouffer. J'ai seulement réussi à m'en défaire quand ils sont tous partis chanter dans les rues et que j'ai pu m'éclipser discrètement. J'ai même failli en oublier Jules au passage ! Les Français sont des malades, conclut-elle d'un air fataliste en réprimant un frisson. »

Et Charles, qui avait fait de son mieux jusqu'à présent ne put s'en empêcher, il partit dans un grand éclat de rire sous le regard assassin de la mutante qui s'attendait à plus de compassion. Mais le télépathe ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter, ça en devenait presque nerveux. Il fallait absolument qu'il appelle Erik pour lui raconter ça.

Après tout, elle avait été un temps une guerrière, parfois un héros, souvent un modèle et de temps à autres un leader, mais c'était bien la première fois que Mystique avait été considérée comme une mascotte.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message, ne serait-ce que parce que vous adorez/ne pouvez pas supporter le foot. ;-) À très bientôt pour la suite de MusiQ qui ne devrait plus tarder à arriver (et cette fois, c'est très sérieux)...


End file.
